He Said He Won't Wait
by Jejae
Summary: Kyu Hyun yang Sung Min kenal itu adalah teman kecilnya yang manis, bukan seseorang yang menyebalkan yang sering menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya dan berbagi selimut yang sama di atas tempat tidurnya./. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan masuk ke dalam kamarku seenaknya! Kau masuk darimana hah?"/WARNING: KYUMIN! GS! REMAKE! DLDR! Chek it out gengs...
1. Chapter 1

Hari itu minggu ketiga di musim panas saat Sung Min menemani teman kecilnya di bandara. Cuaca sangat terik ditemani desau mesin pesawat dan kebisingan di Bandara Incheon. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, menggeret koper-koper besar dari berbagai merek, ada juga segrombolan pramugari yang baru saja _landing_ dari jadwal rutin mereka.

Tangannya digenggam erat oleh seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun, Sung Min meringis kecil mendapati anak laki-laki itu belum juga melepaskan cekalan pada tangannya sejaki dua puluh menit terakhir. Hari ini ia harus mengantarkan teman kecilnya—yang tiga tahun lebih muda, untuk berangkat ke Itali.

"Kyu Hyun-ah, pesawatmu akan _take-off_ sebentar lagi." Mengulurkan tangan, Sung Min mengusap lembut kepala Kyu Hyun.

"Sung Min _noona_ ~" Kyu Hyun kecil merajuk memanggil nama Sung Min. Wajahnya tak lepas dari sorot kesedihan, ia benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dari Sung Min _noona_ -nya.

Sung Min tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat Kyu Hyun beranjak mengikuti orang tuanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ia yakin akan merindukan teman kecilnya itu, biar bagaimanapun mereka sudah bersama untuk waktu yang lama dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama juga. Andai saja bukan karena pekerjaan Tuan Cho—Ayah Kyu Hyun, yang harus pindah tugas ke sana, ia dan Kyu Hyun pasti sedang menghabiskan cup besar _ice cream_ rasa coklat dan _strawberry_.

.

.

.

He Said He Won't Wait

© **Jejae Present**

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

Teen Romance/Mature Content/Twoshoot

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), Out Of Caracter

SJ's member are belong to their self, GOD, and family. _Remake dari komik karya Miki HATTORI dengan judul yang sama, terbitan 3L_

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! And Don't be Silent Reader^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari pagi yang hangat menyinari dari sela-sela tirai tipis yang belum sepenuhnya tersingkap, menghantarkan cahaya pagi memenuhi hampir sebagian kamar. Ruangan yang begitu sepi walau diisi oleh dua orang, bahkan suara tik tok dari jam _weker_ terdengar nyaring.

Cho Kyu Hyun.

Bergelung nyaman di samping gadis manis yang menjadi tetangganya semenjak ia masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun sejak tadi hanya saja pemuda itu terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka mata, merasa nyaman akan kehangatan dari tubuh dalam kungkungannya. Namun itu hanya berselang beberapa menit sebelum suara jam weker berdering nyaring dari seberang ranjang.

"Berisik." Bibirnya melontarkan umpatan sementara tangannya terulur untuk menghentikan suara pengganggu atas kenyamanannya. Dan ahl itu sukses membuat gadis di sampingnya menggeliat tak nyaman, "Nghhh..."

Lee Sung Min

Menggeliat dan mengusap kedua mata dengan punggung tangannya, menggeliatkan tubuhnya merenggangkan otot yang kaku. Ia menyernyit saat mendapati sebuah pemandangan asing di depan mata, itu seperti...sebuah dada?

"Cho Kyu Hyun?" Sungmin terkesiap dan memekik kaget setelahnya, saat mendapati Kyu Hyun berada di atas ranjangnya tanpa pakaian atas, memamerkan tubuh atasnya yang putih pucat dengan sedikit otot, hanya sedikit.

Mendorong tubuh Kyu Hyun yang hampir tanpa jarak, Sung Min melotot lucu—dalam pengelihatan seorang Cho Kyu Hyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan masuk ke dalam kamarku seenaknya! Kau masuk darimana hah?" Sung Min menoleh ke sekeliling kamar, pintu—terkunci, karena kunci dengan gantungan kelinci miliknya tersampir di dinding tempat ia menggantung kunci selama ini, jende— _Aaakh, Cho Kyu Hyun sialan!_

Sung Min mendelik galak ke arah Kyu Hyun, "Kau masuk dari jendela, lagi?"

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya." Kyu Hyun menjawab kalem, ia berbaring menyamping menghadap Sung Min dengan kepala ditopang tangan. "Lagi pula dulu kita sering tidur bersama kan?" Kyu Hyun mengerling jahil yang dihadiahi tatapan heboh dari Sung Min.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, Sung Min menyingkap tirai, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyinari ruangan kamarnya dengan sempurna. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah ranjang, memperhatikan Kyu Hyun yang terlihat masih begitu enggan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman.

Kyu Hyun itu teman masa kecilnya, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu kanak-kanak yang menyenangkan bersama-sama. Rumah mereka yang bersebelahan membuat hubungan mereka juga semakin dekat. Kyu Hyun kecil sangat manis dan menggemaskan, Kyu Hyun juga sudah seperti adiknya, itu kenapa Sung Min selalu tanpa sungkan mengajaknya main dan tidur bersama di kamarnya. Tapi... Cho Kyu Hyun jadi sangat berbeda setelah lima tahun ini.

Suaranya... "Sung Min _Noona_?"

Bahkan tu—

Grep!

Kyu Hyun memeluk Sung Min dari belakang tiba-tiba, menumpukan dagunya pada pundak sempit Sung Min, memenjarakan gadis itu dengan sesuatu yang terasa nyaman, yang tak pernah ia tahu jika itu bisa berasal dari seorang Kyu Hyun. " _Noona_ ~" Kyu Hyun memanggilnya dengan manja.

—buhnya. Semuanya terasa berbeda. Sung Min sampai dibuat pusing dengan perubahan Kyu Hyun yang begitu besar.

Mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyu Hyun berbisik di telinga Sung Min. " _Noona_ , aku sudah tidak tahan~"

"Hah?" Sung Min menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah Kyu Hyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembuasan nafas lelaki itu. "Aku sudah tidak tahan, _noona_ tahukan masalah saat pagi hari." Menarik-turunkan alisnya, Kyu Hyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali menggesekan hidung mereka, dan itu sukses membuat Sung Min melongo dibuatnya.

"Ka-kau apa?" Sung Min bertanya linglung dengan wajah merona, terlebih ucapan ambigu yang Kyu Hyun lontarkan.

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan ya~" Dengan jahil Kyu Hyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat Sung Min mengikuti pergerakannya juga.

"Apa?"

Kyu Hyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi menggemaskan gadis yang masih dalam pelukkannya. "Aku lapar noona." Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sung Min dan memposisikan gadis itu untuk menghadapnya. "Memangnya apa yang _noona_ pikirkan heum?"

Dengan refleks Sung Min memundurkan wajahnya saat Kyu Hyun dengan jahil melakuakan sebaliknya. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk Sung Min menyentil dahi Kyu Hyun. "Pulang ke rumahmu sana! Dasar mesum!"

—oOo—

Pintu kamar mandi dengan cat _soft pink_ itu terbuka, menampakan seorang gadis manis delapan belas tahun yang terlihat lebih segar. Rambut _raven_ nya yang basah ia keringkan dengan handuk berwarna kegemarannya. Sung Min mendesah sebal melihat kasurnya yang berantakan dengan selimut hampir terjatuh ke lantai dan bantal guling yang tak beraturan.

Sung Min melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil setelan untuk kuliah pagi ini, beruntung jadwalnya dimulai lebih siang dari hari kemarin, kalau tidak ia pasti tidak akan mendapat tempat untuk sekedar menaruh bokongnya di dalam kelas mengingat hari ini jadwal pertamanya diisi oleh guru _killer_ yang tidak mentoleransi ketidak disiplinan.

Meraih _hair dryer_ dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk memegang sisir, Sung Min begitu terampil merawat rambut kebanggaannya yang panjang. Setelah selesai dengan pengering rambut ia kemudian meraih beberapa alat _makeup_ dan memoles tpis di wajahnya yang ayu.

Untuk sesaat ia kembali memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyu Hyun kecilnya yang manis bertransformasi menjadi remaja yang tampan—walau tak diakuinya secara terang-terangan, tapi sifat dan sikapnya jauh dari ingatan tentang teman kecilnya lima tahun yang lalu. Dan sudah seminggu sejak kepulangannya dari Itali, pagi harinya diisi oleh kejahilan Kyu Hyun yang mengendap-endap masuk lewat jendela dan berakhir di atas ranjangnya, bergelung nyaman di sampingnya berbagi selimut dengannya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa senang dengan kepulangan Kyu Hyun—walaupun terkesan mendadak, tapi biar bagaimanapun mereka tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama, melewatkan banyak kejadian dan cerita. Dulu ia masihlah anak kecil yang tidak begitu paham bagaimana cara bertukar kabar dengan teknologi yang memang tidak semudah saat ini, dan sialnya lagi ia tidak bertanya alamat Keluarga Cho tinggal untuk sekedar berkirim surat. Sehingga ia tidak pernah bertukar kabar apapun dengn laki-laki kelahiran Februari tersebut.

Sung Min mendesah malas setelah semua persiapan paginya telah selesai, menuruni tangga menuju meja makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan _pantry_. Duduk mengisi kursi meja makan yang telah ditempati oleh ayah, ibu, dan adik laki-lakinya.

"Selamat pagi." Sung Min menghampiri ibunya untuk sekedar mengecup pipik wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia. "Aku akan langsung pergi ya _umma_."

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" Ayahnya menyahut heran, mengingat putri kesayangannya itu tak akan pernah absen untuk melakukan sarapan bersama.

"Aku akan ke tempat Kyu Hyun, _appa_." Sung Min menyahut dan hampir beranjak sebelum suara jahil adiknya mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Menemui calon suamimu, _noona_?" Sung Jin—adik laki-laki Sung Min bertanya jahil, menaik turunkan alisnya demi menggoda kakak perempuannya yang hampir selalu heboh setiap pagi selama seminggu ini.

Sung Min mendelik galak ke arah Sung Jin, "Tutup mulutmu bocah." Mendesis lirih yang tak dihiraukan sang adik.

"Ahh... rasanya baru kemarin kita melihat Kyu Hyun kecil yang menangis karena tidak ingin berpisah dari _uri_ Sung Min-ie." Nyonya Lee tersenyum geli menerawang jauh ke dalam kenangan masa kecil putrinya.

"Hahahaa... kau benar _yeobo_ , dia bahkan meminta _uri_ Sung Min untuk ikut bersamanya." Tuan Lee menimpali, tertawa hampir terbahak mengingat Kyu Hyun kecil merengek kepada Sung Min.

Mendelik lucu dengan wajah merona malu, Sung Min melayangkan protes kepada kedua orangtuanya. "Ayolah _appa, umma_ ~ Itu sudah lama sekali, sudah lima tahun."

"Baiklah-baiklah, segera urus Kyu Hyun-mu itu sebelum ia kembali merusuh di sini." Nyonya Lee mengerling jahil yang dibalas dengusan jengah oleh Sung Min. "Issh.. _Umma_ ini."

Sung Min melangkah cepat menuju rumah Kyu Hyun, meninggalkan suara-suara tawa yang begitu jelas di belakangnya. _Mereka itu, bukannya menolongku dari setan menyebalkan itu, justru menjadikanku tumbal_ —inner Sung Min mengumpat _dongkol_. Tangannya terulur ragu saat sebuah pintu berpernis coklat kini telah berada di hadapannya. _Kapan ya terakhir aku masuk ke dalam?_ Sung Min menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Menunggu beberapa menit sebelum suara langkah terdengar di telinganya.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka menampakan sosok Kyu Hyun yang masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia mengusirnya dari kamar miliknya. "Ah... _Noona_ akhirnya datang juga." Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah Kyu Hyun, lelaki itu menghela Sung Min untuk masuk dan menuju dapurnya.

"Biasanya kau sarapan bersama kami." Sung Min melangkah dengan terus menggerutu.

"A-ah, itu..." Kyu Hyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung saat Sung Min memandangnya menyelidik. " _Noona_ bisa melihatnya sendiri." Dengan cengengesan lelaki lima belas tahun itu menunjuk ke arah dapurnya yang sukses membuat Sung Min melotot horor.

"Cho-Kyu-Hyun." Sung Min berdesis garang, tangannya terangkat di udara siap melayangkan pukulan maut ke arah Kyu Hyun.

Sepersekian detik sejak Kyu Hyun menyadari keadaan berbahaya yang tertuju padanya, ia hampir-hampir berlari menghindar jika saja tangan Sung Min yang lain tidak dengan menyebalkannya sudah mencekal pergelangan tangannya entah sejak kapan. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyu Hyun menjadi bulan-bulanan Sung Min untuk lebih dari sepuluh menit, menjadi sasaran pukulan dan jambakannya. Kyu Hyun benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sung Min bisa begitu mengerikan jika sudah mengamuk.

Lalu kini setelah menit-menit melelahkan untuk Sung Min—tentunya karena Kyu Hyun terus bergerak menghindar, menghajar habis teman kecilnya itu, juga menit-menit menyiksa untuk Kyu Hyun, kini keduanya berada di dapur, dengan Kyu Hyun yang duduk tenang merasakan sisa-sisa rasa sakit di kepala dan tubuh bagian atasnya, sementara Sung Min—dengan apron biru muda bergaris-garis, mengelilingi ruangan dapur yang seperti baru saja terkena bencana alam.

"Kau!" Sung Min menunjuk Kyu Hyun tepat di wajahnya, membuat lelaki itu mendelik kaget dan memasang sinyal waspada kalau-kalau gadis kelinci itu melancarkan serangan kedua. "Kau apakan dapurmu hah? Dan ini—" Gadis berambut _raven_ itu mengangkat sebuah cup ramen bekas—yang lagi-lagi, tepat di depan wajah Kyu Hyun. "Kau hanya makan ini selama seminggu? Kau kehabisan uang atau bagaimana?"

Delikan galak gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu membuat nyali Kyu Hyun hampir saja menciut namun Kyu Hyun dapat mengatasi itu dengan mudah, ia kembali membuat mimik wajah setenang mungkin. "Aku tidak bisa memasak, lagi pula aku malas melakukan panggilan untuk memesan makanan." Jawabnya _cuek_.

Sung Min mengerling malas lalu segera berbalik dan memunguti bekas-bekas cup _ramen_ yang bertebaran dimana-mana. _Dia ini tau tempat sampah atau tidak sebenarnya? Kenapa seenaknya begini, mentang-mentang rumah ini miliknya, lalu yang membersihkan siapa sekarang? Aku! Dasar menyebalkan!_

Kyu Hyun mengulum senyum demi menahan tawa melihat Sung Min terus mengomel tanpa suara, bibir mungilnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, dan ia makin melebarkan senyumnya saat dapur miliknya benar-benar sudah bersih. _Ahh...menggemaskan sekali~_

Mengulurkan tangan, Sung Min membuka pelastik belanjaan yang sebelumnya ia bawa dari rumah, ia sudah menebak jika isi kulkas Kyu Hyun tidak akan bisa diandalkan. Tangan terampilnya mulai berkutat membuat sarapan yang mungkin cukup untuk Kyu Hyun dan dirinya, mengingat dia juga belum memakan apapun tadi di rumah.

"Kau seharusnya pulang bersama orangtuamu, itu kan hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Memangnya hidup sendiri itu mudah? Kau ini, selalu saja keras kepala." Kyu Hyun merengut tak suka mendengar omelan Sung Min yang seperti tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Ia akui ia terburu-buru tapi hal itu ia lakukan hanya demi Sung Min, dan meskipun orang tuanya sempat melarangnya mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak mengingat putra mereka sangatlah keras kepala. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menghampiri Sung Min, wangi dari aroma sabun dan parfum gadis itu menyapa indra penciumannya.

Kedua tangannya terulur memenjarakan tubuh Sung Min dari belakang—di antara dirinya dan kabin dapur, "Apa _noona_ tidak senang?" dapat Kyu Hyun rasakan tubuh Sung Min menegang namun ia tidak ambil pusing. "Dengan kepulanganku?" lelaki itu berbisik melanjutkan tepat di telinga Sung Min.

Sung Min terkesiap dengan perlakuan Kyu Hyun. Disepanjang umurnya ia tidak pernah begitu intim berdekatan dengan seorang laki-laki, apalagi dengan Kyu Hyun, pengecualian saat mereka kecil dulu.

"Apa _noona_ tidak senang?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya—" Tergagap Sung Min menjawab Kyu Hyun. Demi Tuhan ia bukannya tidak senang dengan kepulangan Kyu Hyun, hanya saja menurutnya lelaki itu terlalu terburu-buru hingga mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia terbiasa hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya yang serba tercukupi dan mudah.

Mengulurkan tangan meraih sebelah wajah Sung Min, Kyu Hyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas gadis itu menerpa wajahnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Sementara Kyu Hyun seperti sudah begitu ahli dan terbiasa, Sung Min menjadi pihak yang terlihat amatir. Gadis itu terlihat begitu gugup dalam dekapan Kyu Hyun.

Sung Min tersentak saat Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba menciumnya begitu saja. Ia akui itu bukanlah ciuman pertamanya, tapi tetap saja, berciuman dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri—ditambah tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Sung Min.

Suara berdesis dari _pan_ dan aroma gosong dari _omlate_ memenuhi dapur, namun itu tak membuat keduanya tersadar dari kegiatan mereka untuk sekedar mematikan kompor. Kyu Hyun—sekali lagi, berperan dengan begitu handal, seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa untuknya, memenjarakan Sung Min dalam gelenyar aneh yang menyenangkan. Menempelkan bibirnya begitu saja dan setelahnya ia bergerak begitu konstan, melumat secara perlahan dan begitu lembut.

"Nghh..." Sung Min melenguh tertahan dalam ciuman Kyu Hyun. Ia hampir-hampir lemas dalam dekapan pria itu. Rasanya begitu hangat dan memabukan. Menginvasi setiap jengkal di sudut bibirnya yang mungkin saja sudah membengkak.

Hanya beberapa menit sebelum Sung Min berpikir ia mungkin saja akan pingsan karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, ia hampir mengulurkan tangan untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka,mendorong tubuh Kyu Hyun untuk menjauh darinya. Namun lagi-lagi Kyu Hyun bertindak lebih dulu, satu langkah di depannya, berlaku seperti dominan yang membuat Sung Min kepayahan.

Sung Min bernafas lega saat Kyu Hyun mengakhiri ciuman mereka—atau bisa dibilang ciumannya, karena pada kenyataannya Sung Min tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Lalu ia kembali dikagetkan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun yang mengeliminasi jarak mereka sekali lagi, hingga obsidiannya bersibobrok dengan obsidian tajam Kyu Hyun.

"Meski hanya satu menit, atau bahkan satu detik, sejak aku berada di sana, rasanya aku ingin segera kembali dan bertemu denganmu." Ucap Kyu Hyun lirih, tangannya meraih pundak Sung Min untuk ia genggam. Melesakan wajahnya pada ceruk leher gadis itu untuk ia kecup. "Selama ini aku selalu merindukanmu."

"Kyu-Hyunn... Mmhhh..." Tubuh Sung Min meremang, menyadari Kyu Hyun saat ini tidak hanya mengecup lehernya. Kyu Hyun dengan bibir tebal dan lidah panasnya bergerah menyusuri tulang selangkanya, dan bergerak semakin berani.

Sung Min hampir mati rasa saat—sekali lagi, Kyu Hyun dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan jarahannya dan memandang wajahnya dari jarak dekat. "Ngomong-ngomong..." Kyu Hyun memandang wajahnya menelisik. " _Noona_ , kau masih saja sangat sensitif."

Matanya mengerjap lucu melihat seringai tampan yang dilancarkan Kyu Hyun. Wajahnya terasa panas dan mendadak ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar memandang wajah Kyu Hyun. "Kita lanjutkan ini nanti, sekarang aku benar-benar sudah lapar." Sung Min melirik Kyu Hyun dari sudut matanya, mendapati laki-laki itu tersenyum geli ke arahnya. _Kenapa dia tersenyum begitu?_

"Jadi Sung Min _noona..._ " Kyu Hyun melukis senyum di wajahnya kelewat manis, membuat Sung Min mau tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan yang lain dalam kepalanya. "Segerahlah buat sarapan, oke?" Sung Min ternganga tak percaya saat Kyu Hyun dengan santainya melenggang meninggalkan dapur dan juga dirinya yang berdiri mematung seperti orang idiot.

 _CHO KYU HYUN BODOOOHH!_

To be continiue...

.

.

.

.

.

Halo.. halo..

Ini adalah karya perdana saya untuk ff GS dan pertama kali _nemplok_ di ffn, saya gak tau apakah cerita ini kurang panjang atau gak... Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya^^

Tolong tinggalkan jejak...

 **Oktober 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Sung Min merengut sebal menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Manik matanya terfokus pada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata dan wajah kuyunya akibat kurang tidur. Jangan tanyakan siapa dan apa yang menjadi alasan semua kekacauan paginya hari ini.

Sejurus ia mendesah lega karena pagi ini ia tidak mendapati Kyu Hyun yang menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya, itu dikarenakan ia telah mengunci rapat jendela kamar sebelum tidur. Mengantisipasi kedatangan tetangga menyebalkannya.

Meraih sisir untuk ia gunakan dan setelahnya menyemprotkan parfum di beberapa bagian tubuh. Setidaknya ia tetap harus terihat rapih dan wangi meskipun wajahnya terlihat sebaliknya.

.

.

.

He Said He Won't Wait

© **Jejae Present**

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

Teen Romance/Mature Content/Threeshoot

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), Out Of Caracter

SJ's member are belong to their self, GOD, and family. _Remake dari komik karya Miki HATTORI dengan judul yang sama, terbitan 3L_

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! And Don't be Silent Reader^^**

.

.

.

(Chapter 2)

.

.

.

Sung Min berjalan setengah malas menyususri jalan kompleks rumahnya. Jarak antara kediamannya dan stasiun kereta tidak begitu jauh, hanya 500 meter kurang lebih. Jadwal kuliah paginya yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat sangat memberatkannya hari ini, ditambah insiden kemarin yang menyebabkannya tidak tidur hampir semalaman memperburuk semangatnya walau hanya untuk berjalan kaki.

Ini semua karena Cho -menyebalkan- Kyu Hyun!

Kalau saja kemarin ia tidak menuruti permintaan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu mungkin ia tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini untuk mengawali pagi harinya. Itu kenapa hari ini ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama—menurut Sung Min, untuk kedua kalinya.

Sung Min masih menggerutu tidak jelas di sela-sela langkahnya yang lambat, mendumel ini dan itu yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri, saat dengan tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil namanya dan suara derap kaki menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mencoba untuk menyamai langkahnya. Itu sudah pasti dan tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Sung Min _noona_ , selamat pagi." Kyu Hyun tersenyum sumringah tepat setelah ia mampu menyamai langkah Sung Min yang sudah ia kejar sejak ke luar dari rumah.

Menyadari gadis di sampingnya yang hanya diam tak merespon membuat Kyu Hyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Hey Sung Min _noona_ , kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

"Telingaku belum rusak." Jawab Sung Min ketus. Ia masih menyimpan kekesalan setelah kejadian kemarin pagi. Andai bocah di sampingnya ini tahu betapa sulitnya Sung Min seharian kemarin hanya untuk berkonsentrasi di setiap mata kuliahnya, dan jika saja Sung Min bisa, sudah pasti bokong lelaki kelahiran Februari itu akan merasakan tendangan maut dari kakinya. Tapi sayangnya Sung Min tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal anarkis yang sempat mampir di kepala cantiknya, mana tega Sung Min melakukan kekerasan pada Kyu Hyun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa diam saja saat aku menyapamu? Aku bahkan memanggilmu dari tadi tahu." Kyu Hyun melirik sebal Sung Min.

"Diamlah, suaramu membuat kepalaku sakit."

 _Dia ini kenapa sih? Mendadak jadi menyebalkan begini_.—inner Kyu Hyun bertanya jengkel.

"Sung Min _noona_ , apa kau ba—" ucapan Kyu Hyun menggantung begitu saja saat ia berhasil mengintip wajah Sung Min. " _Noona_ kau kenapa? Wajahmu jelek sekali." Menahan gelak tawanya, Kyu Hyun melanjutkan.

"Mulutmu minta dirobek ya?" Sung Min mendelik galak pada Kyu Hyun yang menahan geli. Sung Min-nya yang manis ternyata bisa terlihat menggelikan juga dengan mata panda yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi, siapa yang menyangka.

" _Noona_ ini kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah galak begitu."

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa hah?!" Sung Min makin menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan konyol Kyu Hyun yang semakin membuatnya jengkel. Padahal seharian kemarin ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan bahkan semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, tapi bisa-bisanya lelaki di sampingnya ini bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kenapa jadi marah padaku? _Noona_ sedang dapat tamu bulanan ya?" Kyu Hyun memandang bingung ke arah Sung Min yang terdiam, ia sama sekali tidakmengerti kenapa _noona_ manisnya ini terlihat kacau dan menjadi galak hari ini.

DEG!

Sung Min terdiam sesaat, menyadari sesuatu yang luput dari pemikirannya yang kalut kemarin. Mendengar nada suara Kyu Hyun yang kelewat santai barusan membuat Sung Min kembali mengingat dimana sebelumnya pria itu tinggal. Kyu Hyun telah begitu lama hidup di Itali, dimana mungkin berciuman dengan lawan jenis bukan hal yang harus dirisaukan, itu mungkin sama saja dengan salam.

 _Benar, aku juga harus segera melupakannya. Sebaiknya aku menjaga jarak._

Kerutan di kening Kyu Hyun semakin bertambah saat Sung Min yang dalam diamnya menggeleng dan sesekali menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan perihal jendela kamar Sung Min yang tertutup, karena biasanya setiap malam—dijam tidur Sung Min, Kyu Hyun akan menyelinap ke kemar gadis kelinci itu lewat jendela. Namun sial sekali nasibnya semalam—seperti Sung Min sudah mengantisipasi rencana bulusnya, gadis itu mengunci rapat jendela kamarnya hingga ia gagal besar untuk membobol kamar Sung Min seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dan jika Kyu Hyun tetap menanyakan hal tersebut sekarang, sudah pasti ia akan kena semprot Sung Min seperti tadi, atau lebih parah dari itu, ia akan kena pukulan gadis itu.

Mengambil langkah yang berbeda, Sung Min berbelok menuju stasiun kereta, mengingat arah yang ia ambil berbeda dengan Kyu Hyun. "Sudah ya, aku duluan." Sung Min hampir memasuki stasiun saat dengan tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik ke belakang begitu saja.

"Akkh!"

Sung Min merutuki kekuatan Kyu Hyun yang sekarang dua kali atau bahakan lebih dari dirinya, padahal dulu Kyu Hyun harus bersusah payah saat ingin menggeser tubuh Sung Min yang menghalangi layar televisi saat ia sedang asik-asiknya menonton serial kartun kesukaannya.

Sung Min mengerjapkan matanya, melirik canggung ke arah Kyu Hyun yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Lagi-lagi ia harus ada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Kyu Hyun. Mengabaikan debaran aneh dan rasa panas di pipinya Sung Min mengangkat kepala demi memandang wajah Kyu Hyun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku harus segera sampai di kampus, bukankah kau juga harus pergi ke sekolah?" Sung Min berkata lirih, dalam suaranya kentara sekali jika ia menahan gugup setengah mati.

"Jangan pergi." Kyu Hyun bergumam lirih yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sung Min.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Sung Min menyernyit bingung mendengar ucapan tidak jelas Kyu Hyun, terlebih cekalan pada lengannya yang terasa posesif.

Sung Min menoleh saat dirasa tidak ada lagi pergerakan dari Kyu Hyun. Manik foxy-nya menaruh atensi penuh pada wajah Kyu Hyun yang menampakan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Aku, tidak ingin berpisah darimu." Kyu Hyun memandang mata Sung Min dalam. "Pada akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke tempatmu, pada akhirnya aku berada begitu dekat denganmu. Aku tak bisa _noona,_ aku tak bisa."

Sung Min dengan setumpuk tanda tanya di kepalanya memandang Kyu Hyun bingung, garis halus di keningnya bahkan semakin bertambah dari sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap maksud ucapan dan tindakan yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya.

"Kyu Hyun-ah, kau ini kenapa sebenarnya? Aku hanya pergi ke kampus dan kau ke sekolah, bukan pergi ke tempat yang jauh." Sung Min mencoba membujuk. Ia hampir-hampir merasa buntu dengan situasi aneh yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Manik matanya melirik Kyu Hyun yang tertunduk masih dengan ekspresi yang masa.

DEG!

Sung Min setengah terkejut mendapati ekspresi tak asing yang baru ia sadari. Ekspresi tak terbaca yang entah bagaimana begitu terlihat apa artinya, sama seperti lima tahun lalu saat mereka bertemu terakhir kali sebelum Kyu Hyun dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Itali. Rasanya seperti kembali ke waktu itu.

—oOo—

 **Incheon International Airport – 2011**

" _Noona_ , _noona_ ikut denganku ya?"

Sung Min meringis mendengar nada merajuk serta tatapan memohon yang dilancarkan oleh Kyu Hyun, anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun itu tak kenal lelah membujuknya atau merajuk pada siapa saja agar tidak berpisah dari Sung Min _noona_ -nya.

Melirik ke arah kedua orangtua Kyu Hyun dan kedua orangtuanya yang mengantar kepergian Keluarga Cho, Sung Min tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyu Hyun. " _Noona_ tidak bisa Kyunie, Itali sangat jauh." Kyu Hyun merengut tidak senang mendengar jawaban Sung Min.

"Ada aku, juga ayah dan ibu, _noona_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Sung Min mendesah pasrah saat Kyu Hyun kembali melontarkan opininya untuk membujuk dirinya. Masih dengan mengembangkan senyum, Sung Min mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam bocah cilik itu untuk menangkup pundak sempit Kyu Hyun dan memandang tepat di iris gelap anak lelaki itu.

"Sama sepertimu yang tidak bisa jika tanpa ayah dan ibu, aku pun begitu Kyu Hyun-ah. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke Itali bersamamu, nanti siapa yang akan menemani mereka. Kau mengertikan?" Sung Min berucap dengan nada lebih halus dari sebelumnya.

Kyu Hyun kembali meraih tangan Sung Min untuk ia genggam, mata sipitnya yang tajam—dihiasi setitik air mata di tiap sudutnya, menatap Sung Min penuh kesungguhan. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kembali setelah lima tahun, lalu kita akan selalu bersama."

Sung Min makin mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Kyu Hyun, entah kelak akan menjadi kenyataan atau tidak tapi ia tahu jika bocah sepuluh tahun itu sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Dan lebih dari itu, ia berhasil untuk membujuk Kyu Hyun setelah lebih dari seharian kemarin merajuk tanpa kenal lelah.

"Ya, segeralah kembali." Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusap sudut mata Kyu Hyun yang semakin basah. Kentara sekali jika bocah itu mencoba manahan tangis agar terlihat tegar dimata Sung Min yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

Jika saja alasan kepergian mereka ke Itali untuk berlibur Sung Min sudah pasti akan dengan senang hati menemani Kyu Hyun, tapi sayangnya alasan Keluarga Cho adalah masalah pekerjaan Tuan Cho yang tidak bisa dinegosiasikan lagi. Kedudukannya sebagai Direktur Utama AFP yang memiliki segudang prestasi dan hasil kerja yang lebih dari sekedar memuaskan membuat Mr. Mathew sebagai Presiden Direktur Utama menawarinya sebuah kesempatan besar untuk menempati posisi sentral di perusahaannya yang berada di Itali. Suatu tindakan bodoh tanpa pemikiran yang matang jika Tuan Cho menolak kesempatan tersebut begitu saja, terlebih iming-iming kenaikan gaji dan jabatan yang sudah pasti di depan mata.

Sung Min memandang sendu Kyu Hyun yang masih terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya menegaskan ketidakrelaan untuk meninggalkan Sung Min, ia begitu menyayangi gadis kelinci yang lebih tua darinya itu, dan kebersamaan mereka selama ini semakin membuat berat untuk melepaskannya.

Sementara itu, Sung Min pun rasanya begitu enggan melepaskan Kyu Hyun yang sudah ia anggap hampir seperti adiknya sendiri, walau nyatanya ia memeliki Sung Jin sebagai adik satu darahnya. Tapi Kyu Hyun berbeda, ia terasa spesial entah karena alasan apa.

Sung Min memandang tangannya yang sedari dua puluh menit terakhir berada dalam genggaman Kyu Hyun, dan wajah bocah sepuluh tahun itu bergantian. Wajah sendu Kyu Hyun yang belum pernah Sung Min lihat sebelumnya begitu mengusik hati kecilnya, sekali lagi, andai ia bisa menemani Kyu Hyun atau mencegah bocah kesayangannya itu pergi, pasti sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Kyu Hyun-ah, pesawatmu akan _take-off_ sebentar lagi." Mengulurkan tangan, Sung Min mengusap lembut kepala Kyu Hyun.

"Sung Min _noona_ ~" Kyu Hyun kecil merajuk memanggil nama Sung Min. Wajahnya tak lepas dari sorot kesedihan, ia benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dari Sung Min _noona_ -nya.

Perlahan Sung Min melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyu Hyun saat orang tuanya menghampiri mereka dan menghela Kyu Hyun untuk segera memasuki pesawat.

Sung Min tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat Kyu Hyun beranjak mengikuti orang tuanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ia yakin akan merindukan teman kecilnya itu, biar bagaimanapun mereka sudah bersama untuk waktu yang lama dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama juga. Andai saja bukan karena pekerjaan Tuan Cho—Ayah Kyu Hyun, yang harus pindah tugas ke sana, ia dan Kyu Hyun pasti sedang menghabiskan cup besar _ice cream_ rasa coklat dan _strawberry_.

—oOo—

Sung Min menyeret langkahnya yang terasa berat menuju stasiun kereta. Malam hampir larut saat ia dan teman-teman satu kelompoknya baru saja selesai dengan materi persentasi mereka untuk dua hari kedepan, hanya kurang alat peraga dan tentunya _soft file Ms. Power Point_ yang masih harus disempurnakan.

Ia benar-benar tidak menduga jika mengerjakan tugas yang biasanya hanya butuh waktu dua sampai tiga jam bisa menjadi berkali-kali lipat saat tugas itu diberikan oleh salah satu dosen super _perfect_ mereka yang tidak mentoleransi kecacatan dalam bentuk apapun walaupun itu hanya berupa sebuah titik koma. Jadi sudah pasti Sung Min dan kelompoknya harus berkali-kali memastikan isi materi mereka sesuai dengan yang diinginkan, karena jika tidak, sudah dipastikan nilai yang akan mereka dapatkan berupa mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah diharakan oleh mahasiswa manapun. D atau F? Tidak terimakasih.

Sung Min melirik ponselnya yang menampilkan satu nama dengan jumlah panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak 31 panggilan. Mengerling malas, Sung Min mengetik sebuah pesan untuk nomor yang menghubunginya tanpa lelah tersebut, namun belum-belum satu kalimat Sung Min selesaikan sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang sama mengintrupsinya.

" _Yeob_ _—_ "

" _Noona_ dimana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku?"

Sung Min yang tersentak menjauhkan _smartphone_ miliknya, telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakan dari seberang sambungan. "Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, kau membuat telingaku sakit" Sung Min melangkah kesebuah kafe di dalam stasiun untuk membeli roti atau sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perutnya.

" _Noona_ dimana?"

"Aku di setasiun, ada apa?" Sung Min menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar pesanannya dan segera ke luar kafe dan bersiap menyambut kereta yang akan membawanya pulang. Ahh~ tubuhnya benar-benar perlu diistirahatkan.

" _Noona_ lupa dengan janji yang _noona_ buat sendiri?"

Sung Min menyernyit bingung mendengar nada tidak menyenangkan dari Kyu Hyun. "Jan-ji?" Sung Min berucap tidak yakin yang dihadiahi dengusan sebal dari seberang sambungan.

"Haissh... Yang benar saja! _Noona_ lupa dengan janji yang _noona_ ucapkan sendiri tadi pagi? Benar-benar!" Baru saja Sung Min membuka mulut untuk menanggapi ocehan Kyu Hyun tapi lelaki itu sudah memutuskan sambungan mereka begitu saja.

Tuut... Tuut.. Tuut...

"Yaish.. Dasar aneh." Sambil mendumel tidak jelas Sung Min melangkah memasuki kereta yang baru saja tiba. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari penumpang lain atas dirinya yang terus berkomat-kamit tanpa suara mengomentari Kyu Hyun, Sung Min mencoba mengingat-ingat janji apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyu Hyun.

Tadi pagi setelah kejadian di depan stasiun dan Sung Min yang mendapati ekspresi wajah Kyu Hyun yang tidak biasa, menyentil hati kecilnya dan memaksa untuk memutar kembali kenangan mereka terakhir kali. Pada dasarnya Sung Min adalah tipe yang mudah tersentuh dan sensitif—walau kadang bisa menjadi begitu galak, jadi saat ia melihat ekspresi Kyu Hyun saat itu, mengingatkannya dengan Kyu Hyun kecil yang menangis hampir tersedu sebelum keberangkatan keluarganya ke Itali.

.

.

.

" _Apa..." Sung Min melirik Kyu Hyun dari sudut matanya, menyadari raut kebingungan lelaki itu Sung Min melanjutkan. "Apa yang ingin kau makan nanti malam?"_

 _Sung Min dapat melihat seulas senyum yang Kyu Hyun sunggingkan, walau hanya garis tipis yang tidak begtitu jelas jika tidak diperhatikan dengan baik-baik. Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Kyu Hyun walau ia sudah berniat sebaliknya._

" _Noona akan memasak untukku?"_

" _Ya, sekarang katakan."_

 _Kyu Hyun terlihat berpikir sejenak dan sejurus kemudian ia memandang penuh binar ke arah Sung Min. "Jajangmyeon."_

" _Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti malam?"_

" _Heum, sampai bertemu nanti malam."_

 _Sung Min tersenyum simpul dan beranjak perlahan menjauhi Kyu Hyun. Melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di ujung koridor pintu masuk stasiun._

.

.

.

Sung Min menepuk jidatnya saat kilas balik pagi tadi berhasil ia ingat dengan sempurna. _Ah.. kenapa bisa lupa begini? Pantas saja dia marah-marah seperti tadi._ Sung Min merutuki dirinya yang lupa dengan janji yang ia buat dengan Kyu Hyun, fokusnya tertuju pada tumpukan tugas kelompok yang harus ia selesaikan dengan segera.

Dengan rasa bersalah, gadis kelinci itu mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya dan mengetikan beberapa kalimat untuk Kyu Hyun.

 _Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa. Apa kau sudah makan?_

 _Jika belum pesanlah makanan dan makan dengan baik._

Send!

Setelah terkonfirmasi bahwa pesannya telah terkirim, Sung Min memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di dalam kereta. Itu mungkin dapat mengurangi rasa lelahnya walau sedikit.

—oOo—

Matahari baru kembali ke peraduannya saat Sung Min memasuki rumah. Ini adalah hari kedua setelah kejadian "melupakan jani" tempo hari, dan hari dimana persentasi tugas kelompoknya dilaksanakan. Melewati berjam-jam untuk berhadapan dengan dosen _perfect_ -nya yang diisi dengan kritikan disana-sini. Sung Min hampir-hampir meledak saat dosen tersebut memutuskan untuk melanjutkan persentasi mereka di pertemuan selanjutnya yang berarti beberapa hari lagi, resiko kelompok terakhir. Jadi dengan menelan emosi bulat-bulat, Sung Min mencoba bernegosiasi dengan dosennya—dibantu teman-temannya yang lain tentu saja, selama hampir setengah jam dan bersyukur itu berhasil.

" _Noona_ wajahmu kenapa?"

Sung Min mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sung Jin. "Wajahku baik-baik saja, masih utuh." Lalu setelahnya gadis itu segera beanjak menuju kamarnya, melewati ibunya yang memanggilnya dari dapur. Mungkin ingin meminta bantuan anak sulungnya itu.

Meraih handle pintu dan membukanya, tanpa menyalakan lampu Sung Min langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur kesayangannya, membiarkan kamarnya gelap tanpa penerangan.

Sung Min hampir terlelap saat sesuatu berhembus mengenai wajahnya, tidak ingin ambil pusing, Sung Min mengabaikan hal tersebut. Berpikir jika itu mungkin saja angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang tidak tertutup jadi ia kembali mencoba untuk terlelap lebih dalam untuk meraih tidur nyenyanknya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat sesuatu menyentuh garis-garis wajahnya, mulai dari dahi, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi dan berakhir di bibirnya.

Setengah malas dan jengkel Sung Min membuka matanya perlahan. Obsidiannya merefleksikan seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing, pandangannya masih kabur sebelum irisnya meraih fokus dengan sempurna.

"Kau!" Sung Min melotot kaget mendapati Kyu Hyun berbaring menyamping ke arahnya dengan jari-jari lelaki itu yang masih terulur. "Apa yang aku lakukan di kamarku?" Sung Min sontak langsung terduduk, menyebabkan rasa pusing dari pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

" _Noona_ baik-baik saja?" Kyu Hyun bertanya khawatir melihat Sung Min berteriak lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Namun belum-belum tangannya terulur untuk membantu Sung Min, gadis itu langsung memberondonginya dengan pekikan kesal.

"Kau ini selalu seenaknya saja. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijin huh?" Sung Min menatap galak Kyu Hyun sambil beranjak menuju saklar lampu—setelah yakin benar jika pusing sesaatnya sudah hilang, dan menyalakan lampu kamar miliknya.

Sementara itu, Kyu Hyun terlihat acuh menanggapi omelan Sung Min. "Aku masuk ke sini dengan ijin, jadi _noona_ sebaiknya berhenti mengomel yang tidak penting."

Sung Min melirik sadis ke arah lelaki yang dengan santai duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk salah satu boneka kelinci merah muda kesayangannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Memperhatikan Sung Min yang kini beranjak menuju jendela dan menutupnya, Kyu Hyun menjawab santai. "Bibi Lee yang mengijinkanku."

Sung Min berbalik dengan cepat dan melotot heboh mendengar ucapan Kyu Hyun, _ibu?_ "Jangan bercanda."

Kyu Hyun menaikan bahu acuh menanggapi Sung Min. "Aku ke sini menagih janji, mengingatkan jika _noona_ lupa." Lalu setelahnya lelaki itu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sung Min, namun sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu Kyu Hyun menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Aku menunggu _noona_ di rumahku." Lalu setelahnya Kyu Hyun benar-benar beranjak pergi dari sana setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan mata ke arah Sung Min yang hanya mematung.

To be continiue...

.

.

.

Halo halo~

Saya kembali dengan kelanjutan cerita ini. Sebelumnya makasih banyak untuk respon kalian semua /bow/ saya membaca semua review yang kalian berikan di chapter sebelumnya.

Saya mengingatkan bahwa cerita ini bukanlah milik saya, melainkan milik Miki HATTORI yang saya remake menjadi cerita KyuMin dengan tambahan disana-sini untuk penyesuaian. Saya sengaja tidak merubah usia kecuali latar belakang pendidikan, jadi kl ada yang bilang Kyu Hyun 15th mesumnya kaga ketulungan maaf ya saya sengaja hahaaa *ketawa setan*

Dan untuk alur di chapter kemaren yang kecepetan saya mohon maaf ya, sekali lagi ini karya remake pertama saya jadi saya kemaren belum dapet "irama" buat ngembangin ceritanya, tapi mudah-mudahan dichapter ini terbayar walau gak lunas yaaa... saya juga sengaja merubah cerita ini dari twoshoot jadi threeshot karena saya rasa akan terlalu panjang kalau disatukan dichap ini.

Sekali lagi makasih untuk responnya dan mohon kritik dan saran^^

 **BIG THANKS FOR :**

Dhea, Cho Meihwa, lee kyurah, FitriYani137, kyuonata, awrerei, onew's, Karen Kouzuki, kyuminkyukyu, Michiko Haruna, ovallea, Skymoebius, chjiechjie, Tika137, cici fu, leleekyumin, and Guests

Oktober 2016


	3. Chapter 3

Sung Min menggerutu heboh sambil mengikuti pergerakan ibunya yang tengah menata makan malam di meja. Mengomel tanpa henti tentang bagaimana bisa ibunya memberikan ijin untuk Kyu Hyun memasuki kamarnya.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kau mengomel lebih baik kau mandi dan pergi ke tempat Kyu Hyun."

"Tidak, untuk apa aku ke sana." _Aku kan sedang mencoba menghindarinya._

Jung Soo—Ibu dari Sung Min, menatap galak putrinya. "Dengar, dia itu sendirian di sini dan kau seharusnya merasa kasihan dengan membantunya membuatkan makan malam."

Sung Min mengerling malas. "Itu bukan salahku jika Kyu Hyun pulang ke Korea lebih cepat dari kedua orangtuanya. Lagi pula, aku ini bukan pengasuhnya. Dan lagi pulanya lagi, kenapa tidak ibu ajak saja dia untuk makan malam disini?"

Jung Soo mengulurkan tangan dan memukul kepala belakang anak gadisnya. "Kau ini.." Jung Soo berdesis kesal. "Berani sekali kau menceramahi ibumu huh? Dasar, sudah temui Kyu Hyun dan buatkan makan malam."

.

.

.

He Said He Won't Wait

© **Jejae Present**

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

Teen Romance/Mature Content/Threeshoot

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

SJ's member are belong to their self, GOD, and family. _Remake dari komik karya Miki HATTORI dengan judul yang sama, terbitan 3L_

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **And Don't be Silent Reader^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Chapter 3/End)

.

.

.

Kyu Hyun tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum kelewat sumringahnya saat manik matanya mendapati Sung Min berjalan kesana-kemari memberesi kekacauan yang ia buat hampir di setiap tempat ruang keluarga, mulai dari bungkus _snack_ , kaleng minuman soda, dan remah-remah yang mengotori karpet berbulu milik ibunya yang saat ini masih menetap di Itali.

Senyum lebar Kyu Hyun terbentuk sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu saat Sung Min mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran padahal sudah jelas jika rumah itu memiliki bel. Niat awal Sung Min yang hanya ingin menghindari amukan sang ibu dengan pergi ke rumah Kyu Hyun untuk memasak harus tertunda saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat kekacauan besar yang dibuat oleh putra tunggal Keluarga Cho. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa—diawalnya, Sung Min kembali membereskan sisa-sisa kemalasan Cho Kyu Hyun setelah beberapa hari lalu ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada dapur rumah tersebut.

"Buang ini." Sung Min menyodorkan kantung sampah yang sudah terisi penuh ke arah Kyu Hyun yang diterima lelaki itu dengan senang hati. Ia tidak pernah sesenang itu menerima kantung sampah dari seseorang kecuali Lee Sung Min. Ahh~ dasar idiot!

Sung Min melirik Kyu Hyun yang menghilang di balik pintu dari sudut matanya, bukannya tak sadar jika lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sejak tadi menaruh atensi penuh atas semua pergerakannya. Sung Min menyadarinya, dan demi Tuhan ia gugup sekali, entah bagaimana ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat mereka di dapur berputar di kepalanya begitu saja.

Sung Min tidak menampik jika diam-diam ia menaruh rasa pada Kyu Hyun, tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang abu menurutnya, mereka baru saja bertemu belum lama setelah berpisah lima tahun. Dan ingatan terakhir yang Sung Min ingat tentang lelaki itu adalah sesuatu yang manis sebagai teman kecil, jadi rasanya aneh sekali jika Sung Min bisa merasa tertarik dengan Kyu Hyun dalam waktu yang singkat. Memang bukan salah hatinya jika ia menaruh rasa pada anak remaja itu, entah bagaimana Itali mampu merubah Kyu Hyun-nya yang manis menjadi seorang remaja yang penuh dengan daya tarik bagi kaum hawa.

Kyu Hyun-nya

Sung Min meringis menggelengkan kepala saat satu pemikiran atas kelimat kecilnya muncul begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut Kyu Hyun sebagai miliknya, ada-ada saja.

Mengabaikan pemikiran tentang Kyu Hyun juga perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu, Sung Min mengambil langkah menuju dapur untuk melaksanakan niat awalnya datang ke kediaman milik Keluarga Cho.

—oOo—

Kyu Hyun mendapati Sung Min sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur beserta bahan-bahan makanan yang tidak ia mengerti saat ia telah selesai melaksanakan perintah Sung Min. Tak ingin mengganggu, Kyu Hyun memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kamarnya. Badannya terasa lengket akibat aktifitas yang harus dijalani sebagai siswa menengah atas di Jeonghan Senior High School, juga akibat sifat keras kepalanya yang memaksa menunggu Sung Min tanpa mengabari gadis itu.

Kyu Hyun tidak pernah tahu, bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar menyadari jika perasaan sayang yang dulu ia rasakan untuk Sung Min akan terus bersemayam dalam hatinya. Ia hanya bocah sepuluh tahun yang tidak ingin berpisah dari teman sepermainannya saat kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Negeri _Pizza_.

Awalnya, diminggu-minggu pertama, Kyu Hyun berusaha untuk berbaur, untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar yang jelas sangat berbeda. Kyu Hyun kecil bukan anak yang kurang atau bahkan tidak pandai, ia mengusai beberapa bahasa termasuk Bahasa Inggris sejak dini. Kyu Hyun kecil yang pandai dan semakin pandai seiring berjalannya usia.

Ia bermain, berlajar, bercengkrama dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan untuk anak seusianya saat itu. Namun suatu hari, saat langit menjadi mendung dan hujan datang Kyu Hyun kecil menyadari jika ia merindukan Sung Min _noona_ -nya. Ia rindu bermain bersama gadis itu, rindu diajari banyak hal, rindu saat Sung Min membiarkanya tidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk, dan rindu hal-hal kecil yang sering mereka lakukan bersama.

Kyu Hyun bahkan sempat menulis beberapa surat yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya, namun ia tidak pernah sekali pun mencoba mengirimnya. Pemikiran ciliknya beranggapan bahwa mungkin saja Sung Min _noona_ -nya sudah tidak mengingat dirinya lagi, mungkin saja Sung Min _noona_ -nya akan merasa terganggu dengan surat-surat yang ia kirimkan nantinya, dan banyak pemikiran-pemikiran naif lainnya dari seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun. Dan pemikiran itu pun tidak lepas dari campur tangan opini-opini teman-teman sebayanya di sekolah. Anah-anak yang mencoba bersikap sok dewasa dengan pemikiran naifnya.

Lalu hari berganti hari hingga menahun, Kyu Hyun melewatinya tanpa seharipun tidak memikirkan Sung Min walau hanya sekedar rasa ingin tahu tentang bagaimana kabar gadis itu, bagaimana rupanya sekarang dan hal-hal yang tanpa ia sadari membuatnya tak pernah benar-benar bisa melupakan Sung Min dan justru mengembangkan perasaan di hatinya.

Hingga suatu hari saat ia membongkar seluruh barang-barang lamanya, ia menemukan sebuah album foto lama, berdebu dan ada di tumpukan paling bawah yang di simpan di sebuah kotak berukuran sedang bersama beberapa barang lain di ruang penyimpanan. Tangannya terulur mengambil album tersebut dan membersihkannya dari debu, baru lembar pertama yang dibuka dan ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Melupakan tujuan awal yang membawanya ke sana, Kyu Hyun berbalik ke dalam rumah, menuju kamarnya dengan sebuah album dalam genggaman tangannya.

Album fotonya bersama Sung Min.

Yang membuat rasa rindu dan perasaan lain terhadap gadis kelinci itu menyeruak begitu saja. Rasa rindu yang hampir-hampir membuat Kyu Hyun frustasi karena tidak bisa mengatasinya sama seperti sebelumnya. Perasaan yang membawanya kembali.

—oOo—

Sung Min bersenandung lirih disela-sela kegiatannya, ia hampir selesai memasak beberapa menu untuk makan malam seperti _Jjampong, Mul Kimchi,_ dan—

"Whoaah.. _Kimbap_!"

"Eh?" Sung Min menoleh kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun muncul di belakangnya saat ia hendak berbalik untuk manuruh sepiring _kimbap_ di atas meja. Sung Min hampir melontarkan sebuah protes saat ia menyadari keadaan Kyu Hyun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya sambil memakan sepotong _kimbap_.

Untuk beberapa saat yang sangat sebentar, dengan wajah merona parah Sung Min menatap Kyu Hyun penuh keterpesonaan, ia belum pernah berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki dalam keadaan seperti Kyu Hyun saat ini. Setengah telanjang dengan hanya menggunakan celana bokser memamerkan tubuh atasnya yang sedikit berotot, rambutnya yang basah menyisakan titik-titik air yang mengalir sexy melewati pelipis, rahang dan berakhir di tulang selangka, juga wangi sabun yang Kyu Hyun gunakan. Ugh... Sung Min mungkin bisa saja mimisan jika berhadapan dengan Kyu Hyun lebih lama lagi.

Sung Min berkedip dalam keterkejutannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajah manisnya, hingga tanpa Sung Min sadari piring dalam genggamannya meluncur begitu saja.

PRANG!

"A-astaga!" Secepat kilat Sung Min berjongkok untuk membereskan pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai dapur. Tangannya terulur memunguti serpihan beling dengan cepat, mengabaikan kemungkinan jika ia bisa saja terluka akibat serpihan pecahan yang tajam dan pergerakannya yang tidak hati-hati.

Kyu Hyun mendelik horor atas apa yang Sung Min lakukan. Demi Tuhan, ia mengkhawatirkan gadis kelinci itu yang bergerak sembarangan, tapi seruannya justru tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sung Min.

" _Noona_ sudahlah, biar aku sa—"

"Akhh.." Sung Min terpekik kecil saat sebuah pecahan piring yang cukup besar dan panjang melukai telapak tangannya.

"Tanganmu terluka?"

Sung Min menyernyit aneh menangkap nada suara Kyu Hyun yang tak biasa. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya goresan kecil."

"Kemari, biar kuobati."

Sung Min menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Kyu Hyun yang menampilkan ekspresi tak biasa, namun Sung Min tak ingin ambil pusing akan hal itu. "Sudahlah Kyu Hyun-ah, jangan berlebihan begitu, aku tidak apa-apa." Sung Min menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kyu Hyun.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Tanganmu terluka Lee Sung Min!"

Sung Min terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka dengan reaksi Kyu Hyun yang seperti ini atas ucapannya, Sung Min merasa Kyu Hyun sudah sangat berlebihan menaggapi kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi barusan. Itu hanya sebuah luka kecil yang tidak terlalu dalam dan hanya sepanjang kurang dari empat senti meter. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dengan luka yang bahkan tidak akan membuat anak berusia tujuh tahun menangis.

Kyu Hyun mengulurkan tangan, meraih lengan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk mengikuti pergerakannya. Menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Keduanya terlibat dalam kebisuan yang canggung setelahnya, membiarkan masing-masing untuk larut dalam kegiatan dan pemikiran masing-masing yang tidak diketahui satu sama lain.

Sung Min melirik dari sudut matanya—kepalanya tertunduk tanpa alasan, mengamati pergerakan Kyu Hyun yang beranjak menuju sudut ruangan dimana tersedia kotak obat. Sementara Sung Min terdiam tanpa alasan yang jelas, berbeda dengan Kyu Hyun yang menyimpan kekesalan dalam diamnya. Kesal mendapati Sung Min cukup keras kepala dan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja—walau kenyataanya memang begitu, sementara ia begitu mengkhawatirkan gadis kelinci itu.

Kyu Hyun kembali dengan beberapa benda di tangannya, bersimpuh di hadapan Sung Min yang masih setia menunduk menatap jari-jari telanjang Kyu Hyun. "Kemarikan tanganmu _noona_." Kyu Hyun menurunkan dan mengatur nada suaranya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sung Min takut atau bahkan membencinya karena ia sempat membentak gadis itu. Biar bagaimanapun Sung Min lebih tua darinya dan kemungkinan gadis itu merasa tersinggung adalah bersar.

Dengan perlahan Sung Min mengulurkan tangannya, pergerakannya sangat halus dan hampir tak terlihat, hal itu membuat Kyu Hyun gemas sendiri hingga menarik tangan Sung Min lembut untuk ia raih.

"E-eh? Kyu Hyun-ah.." Sung Min memanggil lirih Kyu Hyun yang tengah mengobati luka goresan di telapak tangannya dengan antiseptik. _Wajahnya serius sekali_. "Kyu Hyun-ah, ini hanya luka kecil." Sung Min masih mencoba meyakinkan Kyu Hyun.

"Luka kecil pun bisa menjadi luka yang besar jika tidak segera diobati. Lagi pula bagaimana jika luka kecilmu ini infeksi heum?" Kyu Hyun melirik sengit Sung Min yang terlihat merengut tidak senang mendengar ucapan Kyu Hyun dan penekanan-penekanan yang lelaki itu bubuhkan dalam ucapannya.

"Berlebihan." Sung Min berdesis lirih mengomentari sikap berlebihan Kyu Hyun. Namun tak dipungkiri jika jauh di sudut hatinya ia merasa tersanjung mengetahui jika lelaki itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Diam-diam Sung Min tertawa dalam hati. Jika diingat-ingat lagi Kyu Hyun ternyata tidak banyak berubah, masih keras kepala, masih posesif atas dirinya, dan masih sok bersikap dewasa walaupun jelas-jelas dia adalah seorang anak lelaki yang manja. Ahh... Sung Min jadi ingat satu kejadian saat mereka masih anak-anak.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, One Day...**

Itu Kamis menyenangkan untuk Kyu Hyun saat mendapati _noona_ tetangga sebelah rumahnya pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Cuaca sangat cerah dengan mentari yang bersinar malu-malu dari balik gumpalan awan yang berarak, jadi dengan pertimbangan itu Kyu Hyun kecil memutuskan untuk mengajak Sung Min _noona_ -nya untuk bermain di luar.

Berjalan dengan langkah riang, Kyu Hyun menghampiri kediaman Keluarga Lee dan memencet bel rumah tersebut walau harus sedikit berjinjit. Kyu Hyun tak harus menunggu lama agar seseorang membuka pintu dengan pernis tipis yang cantik, menampakan sosok cantik sang nyonya rumah.

"Kyunie?"

Kyu Hyun kecil merengut tak suka saat lagi-lagi panggilan itu ditujukan untuknya. "Bibi jangan panggil begitu, aku ini sudah besar."

Nyonya Lee mengulum senyum mendengar protes yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Baiklah, Kyu Hyun-ah. Begitu?" Kyu Hyun mengangguk mantap dengan senyum puas terpatri di wajahnya.

"Bibi, apa Sung Min _noona_ di dalam?"

"Ah.. Baru saja Sung Min pergi ke taman bersama teman-temannya." Nyonya Lee meringis mendapati anak lelaki di depannya terlihat murung dan tidak senang dengan informasi yang baru di sampaikannya. Menyejajarkan tinggi badannya, Nyonya Lee meraih kedua pundak Kyu Hyun dan memandangnya penuh pengertian. "Bagaimana kalau kau susul Sung Min _noona_ di sana? Kebetulan bibi lupa memberikan vitamin untuknya."

"Apa Sung Min _noona_ sedang sakit?" Kyu Hyun bertanya khawatir. Biasanya ibunya juga akan memberikan vitamin saat ia flu sebagai pendamping obat agar cepat sembuh.

"Tidak, Sung Min _noona_ -mu sudah sembuh tapi ia harus tetap minum vitamin supaya tidak mudah sakit nanti."

Kyu Hyun mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti langkah Nyonya Lee saat wanita itu menghelanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Ia duduk dengan tenang di sofa hitam di ruang tamu sambil memakan _cookies_ berbentuk beruang dan kelinci yang di sediakan oleh pelayan.

"Kyunie, to—"

"Kyu Hyun, bibi." Protes Kyu Hyun saat Nyonya Lee baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

Sekali lagi Nyonya Lee mengulum senyum. "Jja, tolong berikan ini pada Sung Min ya?" Nyonya Lee menyodorkan sebotol kecil vitamin ke hadapan Kyu Hyun. Dan walaupun Kyu Hyun masih sedikit kesal dengan ibu dari Sung Min _noona_ -nya, ia tetap menerima botol tersebut dengan sedikit senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Lalu setelahnya Kyu Hyun melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Lee. Jarak antara rumah mereka dengan taman yang berada di sekitar kompleks perumahan mereka tidaklah jauh, hanya beberapa meter di sebelah barat. Jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit, tapi Kyu Hyun lebih senang bersepeda sebenarnya.

Kyu Hyun baru saja sampai di taman saat manik matanya melihat Sung Min dan dua teman perempuannya sedang adu mulut dengan empat orang anak laki-laki seusia Sung Min, mereka saling berhadapan dan berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu akhirnya Kyu Hyun bergegas menghampiri Sung Min, namun baru empat langkah Kyu Hyun dikejutkan oleh pergerakan salah satu anak laki-laki itu yang mendorong Sung Min hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

Kyu Hyun melangkah tergesa menghampiri Sung Min, lebih tepatnya ke arah anak laki-laki yang tidak begitu tinggi dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain. Lalu semuanya terasa begitu cepat, mereka hanya mendapati Kyu Hyun berada di atas tubuh bocah laki-laki yang telah menyakiti Sung Min dan memukul wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Sung Min tertegun dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa, menatap tak percaya kejadian di depan matanya. Dan saat teman-teman perempuannya yang lain menjeritkan nama Kyu Hyun, Sung Min kembali pada kesadarannya. Melangkah tergesa menghampiri Kyu Hyun yang kini justru menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-teman laki-laki sepermainannya yang terkenal menyebalkan juga nakal. Jadi, sehebat apapun Kyu Hyun dalam ilmu bela diri, ia tetaplah bocah yang tidak lebih kuat untuk ukuran anak lain yang lebih tua dan besar darinya, hingga Kyu Hyun berakhir dengan luka memar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

" _Noona_?"

"Sung Min _noona_?!"

Kyu Hyun melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sung Min, lelaki itu menyernyit heran melihat Sung Min yang masih tak merespon panggilannya dari tadi, melamun entah memikirkan apa sambil seyum-senyum sendiri. _Aneh._

Dengan perasaan gemas Kyu Hyun mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit pipi sedikit berisi Sung Min yang menggemaskan.

"Akkh!" Sung Min memekik antara kaget dan sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan heh?"

"Aku memanggilmudari tadi, tapi _noona_ seperti sedang berada di dimensi lain saja."

"A-ah.. Maaf." Sung Min berucap lirih yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman samar dari Kyu Hyun. Lelaki itu tengah sibuk membereskan kotak obat yang tadi dipakainya. Lalu Sung Min melirik ke arah telapak tangannya yang terbalut perban tebal, seperti ia tergores _katana_ atau jenis pedang lainnya dan bukannya pisau. Membuat ia tanpa sadar terkikik geli melihat hasil kerja Kyu Hyun yang benar-benar berlabihan.

"Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi Kyu Hyun dibuat keheranan dengan tingkah Sung Min.

Sung Min mengulum senyum dan menatap Kyu Hyun dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Tidak, hanya... terimakasih." Sung Min berucap tulus, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapih, juga dua gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

Kyu Hyun terkesiap sejenak sebelum kembali meraih pengendalian dirinya akibat serangan Sung Min yang tiba-tiba. "Ck, dari pada terimakasih lebih baik beri aku sesuatu."

"Apa? Hey, kau sendiri yang bersikeras membalut luka kecil ini." Sung Min menyodorkan tangannya di hadapan Kyu Hyun, "Ingat?" lalu ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat menyebalkan.

"Dasar pelit." Kyu Hyun berdecak remeh dan melangkah ke sudut ruangan untuk menaruh kembali obat yang tadi ia gunakan. "Setidaknya-" Kyu Hyun menoleh ke arah Sung Min yang masih duduk tenang di atas sofa. "berikan aku sebuah ciuman, _noona~_ " Kyu Hyun melanjutkan, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan.

Dalam hati lelaki kelahiran Bulan Februari itu terkikik geli mendengar perkataannya barusan, membayangkan wajah memerah Sung Min karena kesal dan malu di waktu yang bersamaan. Ah.. jangan-jangan ia justru jadi sasaran amuk Sung Min lagi, membayangkan itu membuat Kyu Hyun bergidik ngeri.

Kyu Hyun terkesiap dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat ia berbalik dan mendapati Sung Min telah berada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu menjadi gugup, setengah mati ia mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyerang Sung Min atau paling tidak, tidak mencium gadis itu saat ini juga.

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi sangat sepi, bahkan bunyi tik tik dari jam dinding terdengar ke penjuru ruangan. Mengabaikan suasana canggung akibat tindakannya, Sung Min mengulurkan tangan meraih wajah Kyu Hyun. Walau harus sedikit berjinjit mengiat lelaki di hadapannya itu lebih tinggi darinya. Sung Min mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas pipi kiri Kyu Hyun.

Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi lelaki remaja itu sekarang. Dia hanya mampu berdiri dengan tampang bodoh, mengerjapkan matanya berkali dengan wajah memerah. Hell, ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh ini jika Sung Min akan benar-benar menuruti perkataan main-mainnya.

 _Ya Tuhan~ Mimpi apa aku semalam?!_

Hanya untuk beberapa saat waktu berjalan begitu lambat, bahkan keduanya seperti dapat mendengar deru nafas yang berhembus perlahan, atau kedipan mata yang seperti malu-malu menyembunyikan obsidian penuh pesona.

Lalu Sung Min menyadari rona merah dan tampang malu-malu bodoh Kyu Hyun yang entah bagaimana terlihat luar biasa di matanya. Kenapa laki-laki itu menampakan wajah seperti itu? Lagi pula bukankah hal seperti ini biasanya? Bahkan Kyu Hyun pernah melakukan yang lebih dari apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Lalu kenapa…

Keduanya hanyut dalam atmosfer yang mereka berdua ciptakan tanpa sadar. Hingga entah bagaimana, atau siapa yang mulai bergerak mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak dan mentap dengan dalam obsidian yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Sung Min memejamkan matanya lebih dulu, membiarkan bibir tebal Kyu Hyun mengklaim bibir tipisnya untuk beberapa saat.

Sementara itu, Kyu Hyun dan gejolak dalam dirinya—yang berusaha ia tahan, menyesap rasa manis dari bibir tipis Sung Min. Bergerak perlahan seperti itu adalah hal berharga yang mudah rusak karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, menyesap tiap jengkal dari rasa manis yang menggoda. Hanya hitungan menit yang terasa sekejap namun meninggalkan sensasi untuk mengulang.

Kyu Hyun membuat jarak tipis demi menatap wajah ayu Sung Min, memerah dan terlihat berjuta kali lipat lebih cantik dan manis dari biasanya. Oh.. Kalimat hiperbolis orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kyu Hyun mengulurkan tangan meraih wajah Sung Min, tak melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain.

Sung Min merasa gugup, mungkin ia akan meleleh karena apa yang terjadi barusan. Ciuman Kyu Hyun yang lembut namun menuntut, juga tatapan laki-laki itu yang tajam, memenjarakannya dalam keterpesonaan tanpa batas. Sung Min tidak yakin akan ada jalan ke luar atas itu, namun entah mengapa rasanya ia tak akan menolak untuk terpenjara selamanya.

Dan saat serangan itu datang lagi, menyentuhnya lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, Sung Min telah siap. Ia membiarkan Kyu Hyun bergerak lebih menuntut, merengkuh pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang lain meraih wajah Sung Min untuk lebih dekat.

Sung Min hampir melelh dan mungkin saja terjatuh dengan kedua lutut yang lemas saat lidah terampil Kyu Hyun menyerangnya lebih dalam, mengabsen tiap jengkal yang mampu disapu. Sung min tak akan menampik jika ia menikmati perlakuan Kyu Hyun terhadapnya, bagaimana lelaki itu merengkuhnya posesif juga bagaimana lelaki itu membuatnya lemas dengan ciumannya. Hingga tanpa bisa Sung Min kendalikan lagi, ia menginginkan lebih.

"Engghhh..." Sung Min melenguh dalam ciumannya saat jarak tipis itu mulai tak bercelah, membuatnya sesak akibat cumbuan Kyu Hyun juga oksigen yang menipis dalam paru-parunya. Jadi, mempertimbangkan jika pingsan karena kehabisan napas saat berciuman adalah hal yang memalukan, Sung Min mengepalkan tangannya den memukul punggung Kyu Hyun.

Namun sial bagi Sung Min karena laki-laki remaja itu bahkan tak menggubris protes kecil yang Sung Min layangkan, Kyu hyun larut begitu dalam dengan permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sekali lagi Sung Min memukul punggung Kyu Hyun namun hasilnya tetap sama, hingga akhirnya Sung Min meraih rambut belakang Kyu Hyun dan menjambaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Akkh!" Kyu Hyun melayangkan protes lewat tatapan matanya. Dan Sung Min hampir membuka suara namun urung saat ia melihat untaian benang tipis saliva dari sudut bibir Kyu Hyun, entah milik siapa.

Sung Min membuang muka ke sembarang arah. "Maaf." Sung Min berucap lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyu Hyun melirik Sung Min dari sudut matanya dan dengan pengendalian diri yang baik ia mampu mengalihkan rasa gugup yang menyergapnya walau hanya sesaat. "Maaf, aku lepas kendali. Aku akan ke kamar dan memakai pakaian dulu" Lalu setelahnya Kyu Hyun beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sung Min dan kecanggungan yang lain diantara keduanya.

Kyu hyun tak berhenti mengumpati dirinya bahkan setelah ia berada di dalam kamar, merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa kelepasan mencium Sung Min. Jika saja gadis itu tidak mejambak rambutnya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara dirinya dan Sung Min.

Sementara itu, Sung Min tidak berhenti mengibas-ngibaskan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Disatu sisi ia merutuki kelakuannya yang dengan mudah menerima Kyu Hyun sementara di sisi yang lain ia merutuki tindakannya yang merusak suasana dengan menjambak rambut Kyu Hyun. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, salah laki-laki itu sendiri yang tidak menyadari protesnya. _Iya, ini semua salah Kyu Hyun!_

—oOo—

Siang itu Sung Min sedang berada di sebuah kafe di seberang universitasnya. Memesan sebuah _lemon squash_ juga sepotong _cake_ cokelat yang sama sekali tidak tersenyuh kecuali beberapa suap dan sedikit sekali dari minumannya. Teman-teman satu fakultasnya memandang Sung Min jengah melihat tingkah idiot Sung Min yang seperti tidak kenal lelah.

"Sudahlah Sung Min-ah, itu bukan masalah besar oke?" Ki Bum, gadis berkulit putih dan berparas cantik itu mengomentari kelakuan gadis kelinci itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Itu masalah besar Ki Bum-ie, Sung Min merusak suasana." Itu suara Ryeo Wook, gadis mungil dengan pemikiran kelewat polos yang kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan.

"Kim Ryeo Wook, tutup saja mulutmu. Ck!" Seorang yang lain berdesis memperingati.

Ryeo Wook menoleh dengan wajah polos yang justru terlihat menyebalkan saat ini oleh lawan bicaranya. "Apa? Bukankah Sung Min sendiri yang bilang itu?"

Hyuk Jae—atau yang akrab disapa Eun Hyuk, gadis mungil lainnya, si ketua klub _dance_ di kampus mereka, mendelik galak ke arah Ryeo wook. Untung saja temannya itu manis dan polos, juga mengingat mereka adalah teman baik membuatnya urung melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada gadis yang paling muda di antara mereka.

"Sudahlah Minie-ya, untuk apa kau pikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi, hanya menyulitkan dirimu."

Sung Min menaikan wajahnya dan menatap Eun Hyuk. "Tapi~"

"Kau kebanyakan tapi Lee Sung Min." Ki Bum memotong ucapan Sung Min dengan pedas. "Lag pula, jika kuingat-ingat lagi, kau sebelumnya mengatakan jika kalian hanya teman kecil yang tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan spesial jenis apapun. Jadi—" Ki Bum menunjuk Sung Min menggunakan sendok _cake_ miliknya. "Katakan pada kami hubungan macam apa yang bisa dijalin dua teman kecil yang berciuman dengan mesra layaknya kekasih heum?"

Sung Min menelan ludah gugup saat Ki Bum menatapnya penuh intimidasi sambil memutar-mutar sendok dalam ganggamannya. Ki Bum dalam mode detektif. "I-itu... Ka-kami, maksudku aku..."

"Kau menyukainya." Eun Hyuk melirik Sung Min yang terlihat lebih gugup. "Benar?" Eun Hyuk melontarkan pertanyaan penuh tuntutan.

Sung Min hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap wajah teman-temannya, menusuk-nusuk _cake_ menjadi seuatu yang tak layak konsumsi.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Ki Bum bertanya heran. Terang saja, memang apa salahnya dua orang yang saling menyukai berciuman, maksudnya adalah, itu hal yang mungkin wajar untuk Kyu Hyun mengingat ia melewati masa transisi remajanya di lingkungan seperti itu dan lagi pula hal itu sudah hampir menjadi biasa untuk gadis-gadis seumuran mereka dengan pergaulan yang jauh lebih modren.

Dan semua itu adalah pemikiran juga analisa seorang Kim Ki Bum, hasil dari mendengar cerita Sung Min yang akhir-akhir ini hanya berisi tentang bocah bernama Cho Kyu Hyun. Lagi pula orang gila mana yang tidak menyadari kelakuan modus bocah Cho itu terhadap Sung Min, oh satu orang—orang yang berhubungan langsung dengan bocah itu sendiri, Lee Sung Min. Dan demi Tuhan, bahkan Ryeo Wook saja mampu memperkirakan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja masalah." Sung Min mendesah frustasi dan di respon dengan decakan malas dari teman-temannya, di waktu yang bersamaan.

Mereka sudah mendengar cerita itu sebanyak lebih dari lima kali hari ini, bagaimana Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun makan malam dengan suasana canggung yang luar biasa.

"Kau ini sebebnarnya kenapa?" Eun Hyuk bertanya setelah berhasil menelan potongan terakhir dari _macaroon_ miliknya. "Bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk dijalani kalau kau sendiri sudah mengakui dengan sadar jika kau memang menyukainya?" Eun Hyuk melanjutkan, dengan mulut penuh _macaroon_ yang mungkin saja bisa menyembur ke luar. Bahkan Ryeo Wook sudah menjaga jarak agar tidak terkena cipartan _macaroon_ dari gadis itu, mejijikan.

"Itu masalahnya Hyukie, aku mungkin saja menyukainya tapi bagaimana dengan Kyu Hyun sendiri? Maksudku adalah, Kyu Hyun menghabiskan lima tahun di negara seperti Italia yang mungkin saja hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa untuknya."

"Maksudmu Kyu Hyun mempermainkanmu?" Eun Hyuk bertanya dengan tidak yakin.

"Eun Hyuk akan menghajar Kyu Hyun hingga babak belur jika itu memang benar, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ryeo Wook mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lengan kanan gadis itu ringan, posisinya adalah yang paling dekat dengan Sung Min yang berada di sisi sebelah kanannya. "Iya kan Eun Hyuk-ah?" Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Eun Hyuk yang berada di depannya, gadis pencinta seni tari itu mengerling malas ke arah Ryeo Wook.

"Jangan dengarkan _magnae_ bodoh itu." Ki Bum melontarkan ucapan pedasnya. Matanya melirik galak Ryeo Wook hingga membuat bungsu diantara mereka itu mengkeret tak berani menyela walau bibirnya sudah hampir terbuka.

"Lagi pula Sung Min." Ki Bum melanjutkan. "Kau dan isi kepala mungilmu itu belum tentu benar. Kau selalu lebih senang berspekulasi negatif dari pada membuktikannya dengan jelas. Ingat dengan malah terakhir kita? Itu semua karena kau dan isi kepala mungilmu yang menyusahkan itu."

Kini giliran Sung Min yang mengkeret di bangkunya. Ki Bum dan mulut pedasnya itu memang selalu mengatakan hal yang selalu bisa memojokan Sung Min. Dan ia ingat betul masalah yang harus mereka hadapi karena ia lebih memilih berdiam diri ketimbang mencari tahu kebenaran tentang masalah itu, dan berakhir dengan mereka—terutama dirinya, yang harus menanggung malu karena salah paham.

"Sudahlah Ki Bumie, dari pada mengomelinya harusnya kita mencarikannya solusi." Eun Hyuk berusaha menengahi. "Dan Sung Min, Ki Bum ada benarnya, kau harus memastikan semua spekulasi yang mungkin saja sedang bergentayangan di dalam pikiranmu. Jangan sampai kau salah paham lagi, mengerti?"

Sung Min menganggukan kepalanya sekilas sebelum meraih gelas _lemon squash_ yang tidak berkurang banyak isinya. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sung Min bertanya lirih, memainkan ujung sedotan di celah bibirnya.

"Tanyakan saja apakah Kyu Hyun juga menyukaimu atau tidak." Semua orang di meja itu sontak melirik pemilik gagasan tersebut—Kim Ryeo Wook, yang bahkan hanya memandang ketiga temannya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Eun Hyuk memandang _magnae_ mereka penuh binar, Ki Bum hanya tersenyum tipis, sementara Sung Min sudah mendelik heboh.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Ryeo Wook." Ucap Eun Hyuk dan Ki Bum hampir bersamaan.

"Tapi aku tidak." Sung Min menyergah lantang. Mendelik tidak setuju ke arah teman-temannya yang sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. _Kyu Hyun-ah, apa kau menyukaiku. Atau, Kyu Hyun-ah, aku menyukaimu, apa kau juga menyukaiku? Tidak! Tidak!_ Sung Min menggelengkan kepalanya heboh sebelum—

TAK!

—sebuah sendok kecil mendarat mulus di dahinya.

Sung Min mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu tatap dengan Ki Bum yang melotot galak. "Apa?!" ki Bum menyembur galak bahkan sebelum ia melontarkan perotes. "Sudah kukatakan, kau dan isi kepala mungilmu."

"Ki Bum-ah" Eun Hyuk memperingati, ia selalu jadi penengah kalau-kalau Ki Bum sudah berbuat kekerasan seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada Sung Min. "Minie, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan ide Ryeo Wook. Mungkin memang... yaah, sedikit tidak lazim tapi, ini juga demi dirimu. Kau tidak mungkin akan terus dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan Kyu Hyun. Setidaknya jika kalian saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan tidak tidur hampir semalaman atau—" Eun Hyuk melirik piring _cake_ milik Sung Min. "Tidak makan dengan teratur."

Sung Min memandang Eun Hyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, persis seperti seekor kucing mungil lucu yang minta di bawa pulang dan di berikan tempat tidur dari bulu-bulu angsa. "Aku tidak tahu~" Sung Min berkata hampir terdengar putus asa, menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan di atas meja, sementara yang lain mendesah pasrah dengan tingkah Sung Min yang terkadang kekeras kepalaannya mampu membuat mereka harus ekstra sabar, terutama untuk Eun Hyuk dan terlebih lagi Ki Bum.

Dan bukannya Sung Min sama sekali tidak memikirkan ucapan teman-temannya, biar bagaimana pun mereka adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, walau terkadang Ryeo Wook bisa membuatnya ingin membuang gadis itu ke Antartika karena ucapan-ucapan polosnya atau Ki Bum yang mampu menyudutkan siapa saja dengan ucapannya yang tajam, dan Sung Min berpikir hanya Eun Hyuk lah orang yang paling normal diantara mereka berempat. Tapi ia hanya sedang tak mampu untuk berpikir jernih, walau setidaknya ia mendengarkan dengan baik apapun yang mereka katakan saat ini.

Eun Hyuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut surai hitam Sung Min. "Sung Min-ah, apa yang sebenarnya menahanmu?"

"Aku..." Sung Min menahan ucapan ragu-ragunya, ia melirik Eun Hyuk sekilas lalu beralih pada yang lain. "Kami mempunyai jarak, aku tidak yakin apakah dia— Lagi pula, setelah sekian lama akhirnya kami bertemu kembali, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang."

"Jae Joong _eonni_ saja tidak masalah berpacaran dengan Yunho." Ryeo Wook angkat suara, walaupun dengan volume yang kecil, takut jika diserang oleh putri salju galak.

"Aku setuju dengan Wookie, angka tidak selalu menjadi penentu suatu hubungan akan terus berjalan atau tidak. Yang menjadi masalah adalah sikap plin-plan dan keras kepalamu itu Lee Sung Min." Ki Bum bersungut-sungut menanggapi. Rasanya ia kesal sendiri meladeni tingkah Sung Min yang seperti hidup segan mati tak mau. Tidak satu atau dua kali mereka mengatakan macam-macam nasehat atau setidaknya kata-kata untuk menenangkan dan meyakinkan Sung Min, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ki Bum." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Eun Hyuk turun tangan untuk menenangkan Ki Bum yang terlihat geregetan sendiri menghadapi teman mereka ini. Ki Bum tidak bisa disalahkan jika pada akhirnya ia merasa kesal sendiri, tapi yang mereka hadapi ini Sung Min, Lee Sung Min yang walau berpikir semalaman tidak akan menghasilkan satu pun jalan keluar dari masalah yang berhubungan dengan perasaan, karena antara logika dan perasaannya sangat sering tidak sejalan.

"Aku sudah mencoba bersabar menghadapinya, tapi apapun yang kita katakan untuk membantunya dia selalu punya jawaban untuk menyanggah semua itu dan berakhir sia-sia."

Eun Hyuk mendesah lelah melihat Ki Bum meraih gelas minumannya dengan kasar sambil membuang muka. "Dengar Sung Min, kami menemanimu di sini untuk memberimu saran atau apapun yang mungkin dapat sedikit membantumu, dan semua tidak akan berguna jika kau sendiri tidak ingin menyelesaikan hal ini. Setidaknya cobalah sesuatu untuk membuat keadaanmu lebih baik. Kau mengerti?"

Sung Min sudah berkaca-kaca dan mungkin saja air matanya sudah mengalir jika Ryeo Wook tidak lebih dulu menyodorkan selembar tisu ke arahnya. Mendengar bagaimana Eun Hyuk mencoba memberinya pengertian dengan nada yang begitu lembut, juga teman-temannya yang lain yang telah sudi menemaninya, rasanya ia patut bersyukur kedapa Tuhan karena telah diberikan teman-teman seperti mereka.

—oOo—

Sung Min memandang kosong ke arah pintu berpernis cokelat di hadapannya, langit merefleksikan senja keunguan cantik yang memikat mata. Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah kecelakaan goresan pisau dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berciuman. Sejak malam itu Sung Min tetap memasakkan Kyu Hyun makan malam tapi semuanya tidak berjalan normal, mereka selalu terjebak dalam kecanggungan. Sebenarnya Kyu Hyun sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya saja Sung Min begitu bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Kyu Hyun hingga sering kali berakhir dengan Sung Min yang menghindari Kyu Hyun. Lagi pula, setiap kali berhadapan dengan lelaki itu atau bahkan hanya memandangnya dari jarak jauh sekalipun, kilasan tentang kejadian itu berputar cepat seperti _roller coaster_ di kepalanya.

Sung Min menghembuskan nafas perlahan dari mulutnya sebelum meraih gagang pintu di hadapannya, ia telah memegang kunci rumah yang sengaja Kyu Hyun titipkan padanya. Perlahan Sung Min membuka pintu itu dan mendorongnya, melangkah masuk dengan langkah kecil-kecil seringan bulu agar tak menimbulkan suara. Matanya mengitari setiap sudut yang bisa dijangkau namun ia tak menemukan Kyu Hyun dimana pun, ini sesuai dengan harapannya. Bukannya ia tidak menghargai pendapat teman-temannya yang berusaha membantu masalahnya, hanya saja ia belum siap menghadapi Kyu Hyun secara terang-terangan, dan entah kapan siapnya.

Dengan langkah yang lebih ringan Sung Min berjalan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam, ia harus bekerja cepat agar makanan yang ia siapkan selesai sebelum Kyu Hyun pulang ke rumah. Jadi dengan cekatan Sung Min mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas dan mengolahnya.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menghindari Kyu Hyun seperti ini tapi ia lebih tidak ingin terjebak kecanggungan seperti kemarin atau kemarinnya lagi saat mereka makan di meja yang sama, dan sialnya lagi, yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung adalah dirinya sendiri. Itu bukan salah Sung Min, gadis itu hanya terlalu gugup dan bingung harus bersiap seperti apa, sementara Kyu Hyun terlihat baik-baik saja. Biar bagaimana pun—menurut Sung Min, mereka tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama, banyak hal yang mereka tidak ketahui satu sama lain, terlebih Kyu Hyun tumbuh menjadi remaja yang penuh dengan pesona diumurnya yang bahkan baru lima belas tahun, juga bagaimana laki-laki itu bersikap sungguh diluar dugaan Sung Min, terkadang bisa terlihat begitu manja dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkannya, kadang bisa terlihat dewasa melebihi umurnya. Semuanya terasa mengejutkan untuk Sung Min hingga rasanya tidak seharusnya mereka bergerak sejauh ini dalam waktu yang sangat cepat.

Sung Min begitu larut dalam kegiatannya, terutama dalam lamunannya hingga tak menyadari kedatangan laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan mendominasi pikirannya. Datang dengan mengendap-endap di rumahnya sendiri hanya karena Sung Min yang terlihat begitu larut dalamkegiatannya. Kyu Hyun sebenarnya akan pulang telat karena beberapa kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang akan menghadapi turnamen, dan sebagai murid baru yang mengharapkan prestasi menonjol Kyu Hyun harus berusaha lebih keras untuk dapat mewujudkannya, namun beruntungnya beberapa urusan tersebut selesai lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan.

GREP!

"Kyyaaaa..." Sung Min memekik kaget. Mengabaikan keterkejutan gadis dalam rengkuhannya, Kyu Hyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sung Min.

"Apa menu makan malam hari ini?" Kyu Hyun memeluk ringan tubuh ramping Sung Min, tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat tiba-tiba pemikiran aneh terlintas di kepalanya, bahwa ia dan Sung Min terlihat seperti pengantin baru yang mesra.

Sung Min menyentak tangan Kyu Hyun di tubuhnya dan membalikan badan. "Apa yang kau lakukan heh?! Sudah kukatakan jangan suka bersikap seenaknya, muncul tiba-tiba dan memelukku dari belakang. Kalau aku terluka lagi bagaimana? Ini saja baru sembuh."

Kyu Hyun memundurkan badannya sedikit, merasa sedikit takut melihat Sung Min yang mengomel sambil mengacungkan pisau. Kyu Hyun mengulurkan tangan dan menghela Sung Min untuk menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam pisau dapur. " _Noona_ , suaramu merusak telingaku."

"Apa?!"

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi saja." Dengan langkah ringan Kyu Hyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Niatnya menggoda Sung Min agar gadis itu bersikap manis sedikit saja—setelah membuat sia-sia usahanya untuk membuat segalanya terlihat normal setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi reaksi gadis itu tidak sesuai harapannya.

Sementar Sung Min, menatap punggung Kyu Hyun yang menjauh dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Kenapa Kyu Hyun selalu bersikap seenaknya seperti itu? Itu hanya membuatnya semakin bingung harus bagaimana dalam bersikap jika di depannya nanti. Lagi pula, _bukankah harusnya Kyu Hyun pulang terlambat?_

Laki-laki itu sendiri yang bercerita ini itu tentang persiapan turnamen beberapa kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang diikutinya di sekolah walaupun ditanggapi seadanya oleh Sung Min.

Sung Min tersentak kaget saat bunyi ponsel di atas meja makan berdering nyaring. Mengulurkan tangan dan meraih ponsel putih tersebut, Sung Min mengusap layar dan melihat ada pemberitahuan dari Line. Lalu hal yang tidak pernah ia duga terpampang jelas di hadapannya, sebuah pesan dari Italia. Itu adalah ponsel Kyu Hyun, karena jenisnya sama Sung Min berpikir jika itu adalah miliknya, namun pesan yang ada di dalam ponsel tersebut yang mengganggunya.

Sebuah foto dimana Kyu Hyun dan seorang gadis tidur bersama di atas kasur, bahkan Kyu Hyun terlihat tidak mengenakan pakaian karena selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hanya bertengger manis sebatas dada, memperlihatkan pundak dan tulang selangka Kyu Hyun yang putih pucat. Sementara si gadis, wajahnya terhalang rambut panjang pirangnya, kepalanya bersandar di pundak Kyu hyun sementara keadaannya tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyu Hyun sendiri. Selimut hanya menutupi sampai bagian dadanya dan mempertontonkan pundak dan tulang selangkahnya yang putih mulus. Melihat itu mau tak mau Sung Min berasumsi yang tidak-tidak tentang keadaan keduanya di balik selimut.

Pandangan Sung Min memburam, tertutup dengan lapisan air mata yang kapan saja siap turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia hampir sesak nafas dan sebelum ia benar-benar kahabisan nafas, Sung Min melangkah pergi dari tempatnya. Mengabaikan ponsel Kyu Hyun yang ia taruh begitu saja di atas meja, masih menampilkan foto yang sama yang baru saja ia lihat.

—oOo—

Sung Min membantingnya dirinya di atas kasur begitu memasuki kamar dengan nuansa merah muda miliknya. Mengabaikan air mata yang kini sudah membasahi bantal miliknya, ia menumpahkan seluruh rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya barang sakali pun jika mungkin saja Kyu Hyun memiliki kekasih di sana.

Itu memang hal wajar, Kyu Hyun telah tinggal lima tahun di sana dan rasanya tidak mungkin jika lelaki itu tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, atau paling tidak seseorang yang ia sukai. Mengabaikan fakta jika usianya masihlah lima belas tahun, Kyu Hyun tetaplah anak laki-laki remaja yang memiliki pesona lebih dari mereka yang seusianya. Sebagai seorang lelaki Kyu Hyun memiliki daya tarik yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja oleh lawan jenisnya, termasuk Sung Min.

Dan jika diingat-ingat lagi, Kyu Hyun sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa bersentuhan dengan seorang gadis, mungkin saja bukan jika lelaki itu memiliki banyak mantan kekasih atau bahkan gadis-gadis yang bersetatus sebagai kekasihnya. Terbiasa dengan ciuman dan selalu terlihat percaya diri.

"Pasti karena bukan yang pertama kali untuknya." Monolog Sung Min dengan suara lirih di sela isakannya. "Tapi tetap saja..." Rasanya Sung Min tak rela melihat Kyu Hyun bersama dengan gadis lain. Haah... Apakah benar jika ia sudah jatuh hati dengan Kyu Hyun dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

Sementara itu, Nyonya dan Tuan Lee yang tengah berada di meja makan memandang heran putri mereka yang berlari memasuki rumah, bahkan mengabaikan seruan mereka. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sung Min untuk tidak di ganggu saat keduanya mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Walau diliputi rasa penasaran tapi mereka memilih mendiamkan putri sulung mereka untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sung Min bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus didikte untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

"Biarkan saja, nanti ia pasti akan bercerita padamu." Bujuk Tuan Lee pada istrinya yang terlihat khawatir. Dua perempuan terkasihnya itu memang memiliki sisi sensitif yang terkadang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra.

Baru saja kedua tuan rumah itu kembali pada kesibukan mereka sebelumnya saat suara bel mengagetkan mereka, dan jika itu adalah anak bungsu mereka maka Sung Jin tidak perlu repot-repot menekal bel, ia bisa langsung masuk.

"Biar aku saja." Tuan Lee menginterupsi sang istri yang terlihat ingin beranjak dari dapur. Dan betapa herannya pria yang mulai terlihat ubannya itu saat Kyu Hyun berdiri di dapan pintu rumahnya. "Kyu Hyun-ah?"

"Paman, apa Sung Min _noona_ ada?"

"Ya, dia di kamarnya tapi—"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permisi ya paman." Dengan seenak jidat setelah ia memotong ucapan Tuan Lee, Kyu Hyun bergegas menuju kamar Sung Min di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Tuan Lee yang hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kyu Hyun yang tak banyak berubah di matanya.

Kyu Hyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat di depan pintu kamar Sung Min sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu dengan warna putih tersebut.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

" _Noona_ , ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?" Kyu Hyun kembali menunggu beberapa saat, hanya bedanya ia menunggu sahutan dari dalam kamar, namun setelah menunggu satu menit ia tak juga mendengar suara Sung Min.

" _Noona_ ayo buka pintunya." Suara Kyu Hyun terdengar membujuk.

"Tidak!" Sung Min berucap sepontan. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyu Hyun, ia harus benar-benar menyiapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu jika ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sung Min memeluk guling erat, mencoba menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah saat Kyu Hyun berada di balik pintu kamarnya, atau nanti lelaki itu bisa mendengar suara tangisannya.

" _Noona_ , ayolah buka pin—"

"Diam dan pergilah!"

Kyu Hyun meringis mendengar bentakan Sung Min yang memotong kalimatnya, juga karena suara gadis itu yang terdengar serak. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membuka suara sekali lagi, "Apa kau melihat pesan Line di ponselku?" Kyu Hyun kembali diam sejenak untuk memastikan sahutan dari dalam. " _Noona_ , kau salah paham. Dia itu laki-laki."

Sung Min tersentak, untuk sesaat ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terlintas di kepalanya. _Laki-laki? Jadi maksudnya Kyu Hyun….._

" _Noona_ , kumoh—"

"Diam! Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa dibodohi heh?!" Sung Min beranjak dan menghampiri pintu tanpa niatan untuk membukanya, berteriak seakan-akan yang ia hadapi adalah sosok Kyu Hyun tanpa penghalang. "Dia itu kekasihmu kan? Jadi jangan mengelak dan sudahi saja, aku ini bukan gadis yang bisa kau mainkan seenakmu!"

"Memainkanmu apanya?!" Kyu Hyun tak peduli jika suaranya terdengar oleh orangtua Sung Min, lagi pula gadis itu sendiri yang lebih dulu berteriak dari dalam kamar dan menyulut emosinya.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi senyap, Kyu Hyun menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dari mulut perlahan-lahan, mencoba mengendalikan emosi yang hampir hilang kendali. "Sudahlah, buka pintunya dan dengarkan penjelasanku."

Sung Min mengerjap mendengar perubahan intonasi Kyu Hyun. Mengusap air mata di wajahnya, Sung Min perlahan meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya ke dalam. Ada saat dimana gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah menuruti perkataan Kyu Hyun, seperti saat ini. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun yang berhadapan dalam kebisuan. Sung Min dengan mata sembabnya melirik ke lantai dari balik bulu matanya yang basah, menggigit bibirnya yang sesekali terdengar isakan kecil sisa dari menangis hebatnya sesaat lalu. Sementara Kyu Hyun jauh lebih baik tentu saja, ia memandang dalam diam gadis di hadapannya lewat manik matanya yang menyorotkan ketidak sukaan atas kondisi Sung Min saat ini.

Kyu Hyun meringis menyadari jika yang membuat gadis di hadapannya menjadi seperti ini adalah dirinya sendiri dan bukan orang lain. Perlahan Kyu Hyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sung Min untuk ia bawa menyentuh dadanya—tapat dimana jantungnya berada, dan menghasilkan sentakan kecil untuk pemilik tangan itu.

Sung Min menatap tangan dan wajah Kyu Hyun bergantian, menyernyit bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyu Hyun. Namun untuk sesaat ia menemukan jawaban dari ketidak tahuannya, menoleh tepat ke wajah Kyu Hyun yang menatapnya begitu dalam.

 _Jantung Kyu Hyun berdebar kencang._

"Apa kau merasakannya? Dari dulu aku selalu berdebar-debar seperti ini saat berada di dekatmu, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkanmu saja aku bisa seperti ini." Kyu Hyun menatap dalam mata Sung Min yang hanya menatap Kyu Hyun dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. "Aku tidak pernah main-main, tidak jika itu menyangkut dirimu." Kyu Hyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menyampirkan helaian rambut Sung Min di telinga gadis itu. "Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk berciuman atau melakukan hal lainnya dengan gadis lain selain kau."

"Lalu… Gadis itu?" Sung Min bertanya sepontan, mengabaikan tangannya yang masih di genggam Kyu Hyun dan bertengger manis di dada pria itu, juga sebelah tangan Kyu Hyun yang lain yang tengah memainkan helaian rambutnya.

Kyu Hyun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sung Min. Kyu Hyun menghentikan kegiatan menyenangkan—menurutnya, pada helaian rambut halus Sung Min demi merogoh saku celananya dan meraih ponsel putihnya. Memperlihatkan aplikasi Line dan pesan yang masuk di sana, sebuah foto lain seseorang yang Sung Min lihat dan Sung Min kira adalah seorang gadis, berpose setengah telanjang—mempertontonkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang putih, di depan cermin.

"Dia laki-laki kan?" Kyu Hyun menyodorkan ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Sung Min. Dan bagaimana gadis kelinci itu melotot lucu adalah hal yang menyenangkan—yang lain dari Sung Min, untuk Kyu Hyun perhatikan.

Sung Min masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya saat Kyu Hyun menarik kembali ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam sakunya. "I-itu tadi…." Sung Min tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya yang terasa tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Dengar," Kyu Hyun menjeda ucapannya dan meraih wajah Sung Min dalam telapak tangannya. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi berisi Sung Min yang mulus tanpa cela. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Italia dan kembali ke sini tanpa tujuan yang jelas, aku tidak akan memaksa kedua orangtuaku memberikan ijinnya jika hanya untuk main-main. Itu karena aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Secara tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, menyisakan jarak yang tidak seberapa antara wajah keduanya. "Sung Min _noona_ , aku tak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu jarak itu sekejap saja menjadi seperti semilir angin lalu saat Kyu Hyun meraih bibir tipis Sung Min dan mengklaimnya. Bergerak lembut penuh tuntutan manis di atas bibir Sung Min yang telah menjadi candunya sejak pertama kali ia mencicipinya. Kyu Hyun mendominasi, membawa tautan tangan mereka yang semula bertengger manis di dadanya untuk merapat pada dinding seirama pergerakan tubuh mereka. Sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk merengkuh pinggang Sung Min yang menjadikan mereka hampir tanpa jarak.

Kyu Hyun menahan tangan Sung Min dalam genggamannya di samping wajah gadis itu dan merapatkan tubuh mereka ke dinding, menghimpit penuh letupan dan euforia dari sesi ciuman mereka. Semantara Sung Min mejadi pihak submisif yang mengikuti seluruh alur permainan yang Kyu Hyun ciptakan, membiarkan lidah panas lelaki itu mengklaim rongga mulutnya. Membelitnya dengan rasa panas dan bertukar saliva, tubuhnya terasa panas dan perutnya tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di sana, hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangannya telah melingkar di leher Kyu Hyun. Menarik halus rambut Kyu hyun di sela-sela jarinya

Dan saat kebutuhan akan oksigen menderanya, Sung Min memukul kecil punggung Kyu Hyun. Beruntunglah Sung Min karena Kyu Hyun tak mengulangi kebodohannya seperti sebelumnya yang membiarkannya hampir kehabisan napas. Lelaki itu melepaskan tautan mereka, menghasilkan benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan mereka.

Kyu Hyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sudut bibir Sung Min yang basah. Menyatukan dahi mereka dan tersenyum kelewat manis untuk gadis dalam rengkuhannya, senyum yang mau tak mau menular pada Sung Min.

"Sung Min, turun dan ajak Kyu Hyun untuk makan malam."

Kyu Hyun dan Sung Min melirik satu sama lain saat seruan dari Nyonya Lee mengintrupsi mereka. "Turun?" Tawar Kyu Hyun yang dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Sung Min. Dan keduanya berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah mereka. Menghampiri kedua orangtua Sung Min yang telah menunggu di meja makan.

THE END

.

.

.

.

Hai hai….

Ada typo?

Saya kembali dengan kelanjutan cerita ini, adakah yang menunggu? :D

Ini adalah bagian akhir dan berharap kalau apa yang saya tulis sebagai penutup gak begitu mengecewakan. Saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk dibagian _kiss scane_ , saya gak yakin hasilnya sesuai harapan, saya membuatnya dengan harapan gak terlalu frontal untuk menggambarkannya. Tolong tanggapannya untuk yang itu yaaaaa *kitty eyes*

Saya akan datang lagi dengan cerita yang baru, mudah-mudahan bisa publish secepatnya^^ Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorite cerita ini...

Saya juga membaca semua review yang kalian tinggalkan, terimakasih~

Mohon maaf saya gak bisa membalas reviewnya secara khusus dichap ini, takut kepanjangan -.-'V

Terakhir, tolong tinggalkan jejak~

—oOo—

 **BIG THANKS**

Michiko Haruna, awrerei, Skymoebius, 137ryn, danactebh, chjiechjie, ovallea,

Mei Hyun 3154, minnieGalz, onew's, avbihimH, Karen Kaouzuki, Cho MeiHwa, PumkinEvil137, Orange Gils, and Guest.

November 2016


End file.
